1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective items for china and more particularly relates to a chinaware jacket to encase and protect the chinaware by preventing it from knocking against other pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many middle and upper income households not only have everyday and fine china, but also holiday china, i.e., Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc. Proper storage when not in use is an ongoing problem. Many families have their china wrapped in tissue paper and packed in boxes or just stacked in a cabinet.
The prior art china protectors now on the market consist of vinyl zipper cases in which the pieces of china are stacked with a piece of paper or a piece of foam sheeting between them. Paper and foam compress and deteriorate with age and use.